


In the Shadows

by DrLevoda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 4th wall, Awesome, Cheese, Epic, Immortal, Rapture, Teleportation, You should totally read this and never read anything else... OR ELSE, powers, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrLevoda/pseuds/DrLevoda
Summary: After saving a young boy named Harry Potter, Mesca R Symph, a handsome ex-hunter in his mid twenties, disintegrates into the shadows. Over a decade later, he awakes in Hogwarts, with Powers no Muggle should have. In fact, no one should have his powers.





	

Mesca R Symph was walking down the street in his black, ankle-length trench coat. He was also wearing a black fedora, which surprisingly wasn't being blown away by the wind. Mesca was slightly lost, he had been walking for at least an hour.

He heard a loud sound and looked across the street. There was a flash of green light, and someone screamed. Without hesitation, Mesca dash across the street and through the door which was slightly ajar. The flash came from upstairs, so he ran up the stairs, skipping several stairs with ease. Finally he got to a room with a figure pointing something at an infant. A green light started to glow from the tip of the object.

Thinking at the speed of light, Mesca raced for the infant, and as soon as he grabbed the baby, a blast of hot green light hit him. It felt like time slowed down as thin black tentacles, that appeared to be shadows, wrapped around his entire body. In the blink of an eye, the tentacles pulled him into the shadows.

He couldn't even scream in pain.

(Somewhat near a decade later)

Mesca gasped for air and bolted upright. Then he fell down, his head spinning like a roller-coaster. After a moment, he slowly stood up, and took in his surroundings. He was in some type of court yard, but then he realized...

"I'm in a castle," He stared in disbelief. There were several towers. Mesca looked behind him and found that there was a giant hall splitting off into corridors. He decided, "What the hell, won't hurt to explore,"

It was equivalent to a hedge maze. Every turn was more corridors, until he heard footsteps around the corner. He couldn't be caught in here, it was probably private property. As they were about to turn the corner, he panicked and a sense of dread filled him. But something happened. He could feel every part of his body change, and it felt like he was dragged, on his feet, into a shadow.

He stopped moving as they passed him, but they didn't notice him, however he noticed them and their attire. They weren't guards or police, they were an old lady and a middle aged man with long black hair and a cape. The lady was wearing a pointy hat and some type of silk dress. The two didn't even see him, and when Mesca looked down at his hands, he just saw a slightly transparent shadow.

It was as if he had become a shadow. He was also in a shadow as he saw the lack of light on the floor. As soon as he stepped out of the shadow, his body reappeared.

"What the fuck?" He said. Immediately he realized he said that out loud, and he slowly looked to his right. The two people were staring at him.

"Muggle," the man said as he took out a long decorated-stick? Half a second later, it happened again. It was like he was on ice, sliding back into the shadow without moving a single muscle.

The two oddly dressed people stared. Mesca looked down again, his hands were once more shadows. Then a thought popped into his mind, 'Do I have superpowers?' he looked at the people once more, then the old lady spoke with an accent.

"Where did he go?" The man carefully approached Mesca, still pointing his... Wand?

Mesca saw a shadow behind the old lady. It was against a wall. Mesca imagined himself in the shadow, and once more he slid to the shadow. This is when he noticed that he was still a shadow as he slid towards it, but really it was more like he turned into a cloud of shadows and flew to the darkness. The old lady quickly turned her head.

"Did you see that?" The man looked at her, "It was like a shadow, flying past me," The lady took out her... Wand? And said some gibberish. A white glow came from her wand, causing the shadows to disappear. Mesca froze as he realized that they could see him.

The man pointed his wand at Mesca, who put his hands up in defense.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Um," Mesca tried to recall his own name. It was as if he had amnesia, "I think my name is Mesca Rapture Symph,"

"You think?" The man stepped closer.

"I don't seem to remember much, I just woke up out there on the grass," The old lady looked at him curiously.

"How were you able to do that?" She asked.

"I don't really know, it just happened, but I think if I-" Mesca's voice disappeared, as did he, "Ah! What the..." The two people turned around as Mesca stepped out of a shadow, "It's really weird, like a tingly sensation enveloping my entire being," Mesca put a hand to his chest, "Kinda tired though. I think I might just take a nap," With that, Mesca collapsed.

(Hours later, Night time)

"Ah!" Mesca awoke with a start, putting a hand over his chest. He looked around and realized he was in some type of infirmary. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, so he took off the gown and put on his own clothes, brushing off some dirt from his trench coat. Then he realized he didn't feel any heat. It wasn't cold or hot, just a comforting temperature, even when he put on his trench coat.

"Hey!" He looked toward the room's entrance and a nurse appeared and rushed over to him, "You're supposed to still be asleep, you hit your head incredibly hard! She slightly forced him to sit down on the bed as she felt his head. Then she stopped, "That's odd, you're forehead was split in two, and your neck was also broken, but you're completely fine... Who are you?"

He looked at the nurse and shrugged. "I'm not sure." Mesca remembered the whole shadow thing, and realized it was quite dark, so he willed himself to become the same shadowy cloud. It worked, and it was hard not to be dragged to a shadow. He struggled, but he managed to move as he wanted in his... Shadow form. 'Are these people wizards?' Mesca thought as he drifted through the halls. He got slightly exhausted when he was in light, but manged to keep his form. He traveled fast through the halls, eventually coming to a room filled with young kids in robes. They were listening to the old lady. He was able to hover over the students, which began to notice the transparent shadow.

Mesca stopped next to the old lady, he was getting exhausted holding the form, so he couldn't stop himself from turning back into himself. He also had his sunglasses on, even though it was night.

Everyone stared at him. Until a girl with curly hair raised her hand. Mesca hesitantly pointed at the girl, her hand lowered.

"What are you? I've never read anything about someone who can turn into a shadow," Mesca rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't really know," There were murmurs among the children. Then Mesca saw him, he didn't know why, but he easily recognized the kid, "You," everyone followed his eyesight to one special kid. More murmurs were passed around the crowd.

"Um, I don't know you." Mesca continued to stare, then he looked at his watch, which wasn't even working.

"What date is it?"

"Tuesday."

"No I mean year."

"1992."

"Holy shi-" Mesca stopped himself, "That's over 10 years," Mesca stared into the distance, before disappearing. People continued to murmur until the old lady silenced them.

She shook her head, then opened the doors behind her to reveal a giant hall, with a ceiling that showed the night sky. There were countless students sitting at 4 tables. At the other end of the great hall were several adults, most likely some kind of staff.

'Is this a school for wizards and witch? Amazing.' Mesca thought as he floated along the ceiling as a shadow. He started feeling exhausted once more, and knew he would pass out again, so quickly he let himself be pulled to a shadow outside the room, where he started feeling fine. It seemed that he didn't get exhausted when he was inside a shadow. But still, he turned off his... Powers, and let himself slide down the wall.

(Inside the Great Hall, After the Sorting Ceremony)

"Who was the guy?" Neville asked. Harry stared at his food, deep in thought. That man seemed too familiar. Cas probably knew who he was.

"Did you see his clothing?! He was a bloody Muggle!" Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ron, Muggles can't do stuff like that!" Ron was about to object, but stopped himself.

"Oh. Oh yeah, he was probably a new professor. Dad probably knows him. What do you think Harry? Harry? Harry!" Harry flinched and looked up.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione looked at him questionably.

"Do you know that man?" Hermione asked, to which Harry shrugged.

"He seemed familiar-" Harry was about to continue, but Professor McGonagall walked at a fast pace down the hall, and exited through the doors.

"Maybe she's going to talk to him, come on, let's follow her," Ron suggested. Harry looked towards the teachers, they were all distracted.

Harry led as they sneaked out of the Great Hall surprisingly easily. They sneaked down a hall, but stopped as they saw the Professor shaking the odd man awake.

"Mesca, Mesca!" The man stirred and looked around.

"I was just taking a little nap,"

"Do you remember anything? Why did you recognize Harry Potter?" Mesca stopped moving, and stared off into the distant.

"Harry Potter... I saved his life." The three spying students held in a gasp.

"What? How?"

"I remember a flash of green light. I ran into a house, and he was in a crib. There was some guy who killed his parents. I ran to grab the infant, who I guess is Harry, but the same green light hit my back. There were these shadowy tentacle things. Then I woke up here. Who are you people? I can tell that you all are witches and wizards, but I haven't a single clue of anything else," Mesca stood up, leaning against the wall.

"I-I see," Minerva said, speechless, "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, and this is Hogwarts, the number one school for Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"That's cool. Are those students supposed to be over there?" Mesca said nodding in the direction.

Knowing they were caught, the three students walked out from their hiding place, glancing down, guilty as can be.

Minerva looked at Mesca, "How did you know they were there?"

"I could see them, they were in a shadow," Minvera looked at the students.

"Go back to the great hall, go on, go. Or else 5 points will be taken from Gr-" Before she could finish, the students darted back into the hall. She sighed, "I've never seen anything like you. A Muggle who got powers, especially yours, is unheard of."

"I feel completely different," Mesca said as he look at his hands, "I always feel a steady temperature, I have no pulse, and I can feel that I don't even need sleep."

"You have no pulse?!" Minerva said, shocked and speechless once more.

"No pulse. I also don't feel pain as much, and I seem to heal rather fast," Mesca grabbed his wrist and turned it 180 degrees with a loud snap. He didn't even flinched. Then his hand fixed itself.

"Amazing... Tomorrow I would like you to meet one of our teachers for an examination. Professor Snape, he was the one with me earlier today," Mesca nodded, "For now, why don't you come eat?" Once more Mesca nodded.

"Just give me a second, I need to think," Minerva nodded and patted his shoulder before walking back to the Great Hall.

(A few minutes later)

Mesca traveled to a shadow near the teachers, and stepped out of it, but kept himself as a shadow. He could feel the old man sensing him. Said old man must have been some type of headmaster, as he was sitting in a chair bigger than the other teachers in the middle of a long table.

After a few more seconds, Mesca traveled back outside the Great Hall. There was an empty chair at the 'Grown Ups' table. Mesca wondered where the person who sat there was, until he heard footsteps around a corner. He was in a shadow, so he was already invisible. It was a man wearing a purple turban. Mesca froze. There was a second person inside of him. It was undeniably evil.

It was the same man from that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment and kudos and all that jazz. Remember, I love you all. HAIL HYDRA!!!


End file.
